Réquiem por el más bello amor
by Apailana
Summary: Pues no importa cuánto tiempo pase, el miedo y el dolor jamás la abandonarán. Y no importa tampoco qué haga o a quién acuda, nunca podrá superar la soledad tras haber perdido al amor de su vida. - Post-Sinsajo: La vida de Annie tras la muerte de Finnick: la crianza de su hijo y la lucha contra su inminente demencia. [Finnick x Annie] [Gale x Annie]


**DISCLAIMER:** Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Escribo esto después de haber pasado por mucho junto a esta serie, y porque nunca me pareció justo el final que les dieron a Finnick y Annie en los libros. Será una historia de tres capítulos y un epílogo que tratará sobre el duelo de Annie y su lucha tras haber perdido al amor de su vida. La crianza de su bebé ante su inminente locura y un Gale que llegará de pronto y tratará de apoyarlos. (Suena descabellado, pero trataré de escribir todo lo más coherentemente posbile)

Algunos amores simplemente no son para olvidarse:

* * *

 **~Réquiem por el más bello amor~**

 **Capítulo 1: La Sirena que dejó de nadar**

Siempre pensó que nada en el mundo la lastimaría tanto como lo hicieron los Juegos del Hambre, que nada ni nadie podría nunca superar aquella crueldad… y, sin embargo, ahora estaba allí: sola ante la inmensidad y la frialdad del mundo, sola ante la crueldad, sola ante su locura inminente y su propio sufrimiento.

¿Qué era todo eso?

¿A qué se debía todo ese sufrimiento?

¿Tan insignificante era la vida humana? ¿Tan insignificante era ella misma, la pequeña Annie?

Estaba sola. Total y completamente sola.

Ya nadie más sostendría nunca su mano. Ya nadie más la sostendría ante la vida, ya nadie más la protegería del mundo y de sí misma.

Pues él se había ido… se lo habían arrebatado… lo había perdido.

Finnick estaba muerto. Finnick se había ido… y con él, todo lo demás también se iba. ¿Pues cómo vivir sin él? ¿Cómo seguir adelante sin Finnick? ¿Cómo seguir adelante cuando ya nada tiene sentido?

Cuando le dijeron la verdad, ni siquiera fue capaz de creerlo. Como siempre, Finnick había ocultado la gravedad de la misión, asegurándole que sólo se separaría de ella un momento… lo hizo para protegerla, claro, pues es lo que él hacía todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, los días pasaron y esta vez él no regresó… Vinieron, en cambio, las palabras más crueles y dolorosas.

— _Lo sentimos mucho, en verdad. Finnick Odair, tu esposo, ha muerto, pero dio todo de sí para salvar Panem, sin él…_

Ni siquiera pudo seguir escuchando, _no podía ser cierto, no podía ser cierto_ , se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. Pronto las voces dieron vueltas en su cabeza y su mirada se quedó perdida. _No podía ser cierto, no podía ser cierto_.

Y sin embargo, lo era. Despertó horas más tarde —tras ser intervenida con varios calmantes y drogas ante su colapso mental— y entonces ya nada tuvo sentido. Mientras más la obligaban a entender lo que había pasado menos comprendía ella.

—¡No es cierto, no es cierto! —repitió ella mil veces, negándose a comprender que la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo ya no estaría nunca más con ella. _No podía ser cierto, no podía ser cierto._

—¡Es cierto! —le gritó Johanna entre lágrimas— ¡Es cierto! —dijo mientras la agarraba de los hombros y zarandeándola buscaba la cordura en medio de sus llorosos ojos verdes— ¡A Finnick lo mataron los mutos del Capitolio! ¡Está muerto!... está muerto.

Y ante eso, Annie no pudo sino derrumbarse. Y fue en esa ocasión al verla tan destruida, que tan solo por un momento, Johanna se permitió ser suave con la loca, acunándola entre sus brazos, como si con eso ella también pudiese mitigar un poco de su propio dolor.

—¡NO, NO NO! —los gritos de animal desgarrado de Annie no lograron sino que la vencedora del siete la aferrara más contra sí.

Ambas lloraron, demasiado. Pues, a final de cuentas, tan solo eran dos jovencitas insanas, cada una a su propio modo, que habían pasado por mucho. Las dos, injustamente, eran dos encarnaciones propias de los resultados que la crueldad y sed de poder humana traen consigo a los suyos, y ambas también habían perdido ese día a un ser muy, muy querido. Nada ni nadie podría reparar aquella pérdida ni el dolor lastimero que sentían las antiguas vencedoras.

Y así, tras haber perdido al hombre que tanto amó, no quedó nada para Annie. Ya nadie más la amaría nunca. Ya nadie más le daría consuelo a su mundo destruido. Ya nadie más sostendría nunca su mano. Ya nadie más le diría qué es real y qué no es real. Tan solo quedaba el dolor y la desesperación que la iban consumiendo poco a poco, acercando su, ya de por sí, inestable mente al abismo de la demencia. ¿Cómo seguir adelante acarreando consigo tanto sufrimiento?

.

.

.

Y lo pensó, claro que lo pensó, ¿por qué no seguir a Finnick a donde quiera que haya ido? ¿Por qué permanecer en un mundo donde su única razón de vivir ya no existe? A ella no le importaba ni la nueva república, ni la libertad, ni los distritos, todo eso le asusta, a ella lo único que le importaba era volver a estar con Finnick, volver a sentirse segura en los brazos del único hombre al que ha amado tanto.

Sin embargo, en medio de tanta oscuridad y tanta desesperación sucede un milagro que no solo la obligará a no matarse, sino que le dará una pequeña razón para seguir tratando de vivir, para al menos intentar salir un poco de su demencia.

Es gracias a una cachetada de Johanna, que deja su bello rostro marcado por días, y a un examen médico que le es entregado y explicado con paciencia que Annie entiende que no está sola, que Finnick no la dejó abandonada, sino que le dio un hijo para que la acompañase siempre en el resto de su miserable vida.

Al principio no lo entendió y la asustó mucho, sin embargo, conforme los días fueron pasando y conforme la vida en su vientre se fue desarrollando, el mundo de Annie adquirió un poco de luz.

No fue perfecto, por supuesto que no. Lo cierto es que Cresta tuvo mucho miedo, pánico, y que si bien su bebé representó un gran consuelo, el dolor por perder a Finnick era algo que jamás abandonaría a su alma. A veces, las pesadillas y los recuerdos la consumían, y en la noche la locura solía apoderarse de ella, sin embargo, al menos por su hijo, Annie luchó con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse cuerda, por mantenerse sana para salvar a ese bebé que no era sino parte de Finnick.

Años más tarde, incluso se preguntaría como su hijo había sobrevivido dentro de su vientre a tanto dolor por el que ella estaba pasando, la respuesta más coherente que encontró fue que seguro su pequeño bebé ya traía consigo la fortaleza heredada de su padre, misma que ella jamás podría tener.

Y así, en medio de un invierno tan cruel como su propio sufrimiento, y con la ayuda de la señora Everdeen, pues quizá nunca podría superar su terror a los doctores que por años la torturaron, Annie dio a luz a un precioso bebé al que llamó simplemente Finn. Un varón de cabellos rubios, como los de su padre, y una mirada del color de la de su madre, pero sin los rastros de tristeza y locura que caracterizaban a la de la vencedora.

Sí, era cierto, ella ya nunca más podría estar sana y salva. Sin embargo, al menos por su hijo, trataría de estarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

Y así, poco a poco, los meses van pasando y verano tras otro se van sucediendo. La vencedora regresa a su casa en el cuatro, pero decide abandonarla pues no puede con tantos recuerdos que la amenazan. Decide, entonces, mudarse con su primogénito a una cabaña alejada de todos, en la playa que una vez tanto amo. A la chica le asusta todo lo que tenga que ver con política, y nunca jamás podrá confiar en los dirigentes de su nación, no después de todo lo que pasó, es por eso que termina alejándose de todo y de todos para poder criar a su hijo con tranquilidad, y así, alejarlo también a él de todos los peligros que le esperan en la civilización.

Sin embargo, pese a vivir a las orillas del mar, Annie Cresta, la que una vez fue una chica encantadora y una preciosa vencedora de los Juegos del Hambre, la sirena del distrito cuatro, se ha jurado a sí misma nunca más tocar el precioso océano que una vez trajo consigo tanto amor.

No podría siquiera soportarlo, no sin alguien que la sostenga, que le recuerde que ya todo ha pasado y que está a salvo. Ella no es de los que dejan el pasado atrás, no puede, no le es fácil, a ella su dolor y sus fantasmas la perseguirán por siempre.

Los días pasan y pasan, y aunque ella siempre trata de dar su mejor esfuerzo las cosas siempre le resultan demasiado difíciles. Muchas veces se engaña a sí misma, y se asegura de creer y de tratar que los demás crean que todo está bien, que Finnick volverá pronto con pescado para ella y su bebé. No es cierto. Y también por eso prefirió alejarse, no soportaba que los demás la mirasen con lástima, que le recordasen una verdad por la cual daría la vida para olvidarla. Pero lo que más temía, era cuando amenazaban con quitarle a su hijo debido a su inestabilidad mental. Eso jamás. Sin embargo, teme que Panem la tenga vigilada, igual o peor que años atrás, así que siempre se esfuerza en lucir lo más sana posible, en parecer lo más estable que puede…

De este modo, sentada sobre la arena con el viento y la brisa de la costa revolviéndole sus rizos, Annie se empeña, como todos los días, a buscar pequeños cangrejos o animalejos a los que pueda, no sin sentir temor dentro de sí, dar caza y así poder usarlos como alimento. Esa es su vida, buscar algo de hojas y ramas para reforzar su tejado y encontrar lo que sea para comer, al fin y al cabo ella casi no tiene hambre e incluso en muchas ocasiones cuando come suele vomitar lo ingerido, no pudiendo resistirlo.

Después de un rato, deja a un lado su labor al ver que un cangrejo se le escapa, lo deja ir y pasados unos segundos le quita la vista de encima, comenzado ahora a trenzar su cabello ante el repentino calor que siente. Olvidándose de la comida, la chica permanece echada, mirando a los pájaros pasar y tan solo cuidándose de que la marea no suba lo suficiente como para alcanzarla. Pronto comienza a sentirse incómoda y jugando con sus manos y mirando a todos lados trata de encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse, por momentos siente que el mar vendrá hasta ella y la ahogara, la ex vencedora incluso asegura haber olvidado como nadar. En un lapso de desesperación sale de ahí corriendo hasta su casa, encerrándose a sí misma y arrinconándose en una esquina para soltarse al fin a llorar.

Pues no importa cuánto tiempo pase, el miedo y el dolor jamás la abandonarán. Y no importa tampoco qué haga o a quién acuda, jamás podrá salir de esa trampa de soledad en la que se ha quedado ahora que Finnick no está con ella. Las lágrimas siguen fluyendo en sus adoloridos ojos mientras por momentos recuerda momentos terribles, como la muerte de su compañero en los Juegos del Hambre, que se intercalan, como para mantenerla con vida, con algunos momentos luminosos y felices vividos al lado de Finnick… el modo en que él la consolaba, los fuertes y cariñosos abrazos que le daba y la dulzura y paciencia con la que le hacía el amor, explicándole siempre las reacciones de su cuerpo y que eso era una forma de expresar lo mucho que se amaban. Annie se ríe desquiciadamente y por momentos vuelve a soltarse en llanto, pues le corroe el alma saber que nunca más podrá estar en los brazos del que ama.

En medio de un llanto descontrolado y con su cuerpo tembloroso, se lleva las manos a la boca, lastimando con sus dientes sus ya destrozadas uñas, diciendo de pronto incoherencias y de pronto soltándose a llorar. Muriendo a ratos de pavor y a ratos de nostalgia.

Era irremediable, la pobre chica del distrito cuatro se estaba volviendo loca. Tanto sufrimiento estaba al fin acabando con su mente tan débil.

.

.

.

Y entonces, en medio de esa fría habitación una mano sostiene de pronto la suya. Por un momento su corazón se detiene y cree haber alcanzado la salvación, cree haber encontrado de nuevo al hombre que tanto ama. Pero no es cierto. Pues la mano que la sostiene es una más pequeña, más suave y más dócil; poco a poco la vencedora vuelve a la realidad… Es su pequeño hijo que en medio de la nada sostiene a su madre.

Annie lo mira, ve en él a sus propios ojos verdes, pero con una mirada diferente, más determinada y sin tanto dolor, ve en él un poco de ella misma y demasiado de Finnick.

—Finn… —le susurra con un inmenso amor— Lamento haberme ido, hijo. Ya estoy aquí. — Y aun con su mirada llorosa le sonríe un poco.

El niño le devuelve la sonrisa. Y Annie mira hacia sus manos entrelazadas, la de él apretando la suya, y entonces, por un momento, casi le pareció sentir en el agarre de su hijo la misma fuerza con la que Finnick la sostenía.

.

.

.

* * *

 **15/Diciembre/2015**

 **Notas de autora:**

Desde que leí los libros, hace ya algunos años, siempre quise escribir algo de Finnick y Annie. Nunca pude, sin embargo, ahora tras ver la última película me he quedado con unas ganas incontrolables que no pude parar hasta escribir. No es que la película haya hecho gran efecto en mí, fue más bien la sensación de que ya todo acabó y que Finnick no volverá.

Nunca me gustó el final que le dieron a Odair en el libro, me parece hasta cierto punto incongruente y llega a rellenar una trama que es el mismo contraejemplo de una ética que trata de ser justificada ¡todo está mal con esos personajes que quieren cambiar pero ellos tienen en sí mismos los errores! (Katniss coof coof) No os hablo más de esto, pero bueno, el colmo fue el final de Annie en la película, como si no le hubiese dolido la pérdida de su esposo.

En fin, no digo más que ni yo me entiendo, sólo espero disfruten la historia. Y sólo para aclarar, Annie nunca cambiaría a Finnick por nadie más. Ahora podrán seguir leyendo los demás capítulos con tranquilidad xD

Desde ahora gracias a los que se pasen por aquí.

Un abrazo enorme a todos.

Nos leemos

 _ **Apailana***_


End file.
